Tragedy!
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: My own version of Holy Matrimony, this is bizarre and I think I was a bit high on Cherry Coke at the time
1. Part 1

* TRAGEDY!! *  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat.. ok I lie, I own myself (unfortunately) and Lena. That's about it really... damn I hate writing disclaimers.

The story is actually mine, so if you want to distribute it on another site then you must contact me, and get your head examined ^_^

~~~~

Jason Paige: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.

Director(Marill aka, Sarah! ~_~): Aw come on, you fool. You're singing that to the wrong tune, that's Johto Champions theme music

Jason: Erm, everyone wants to be a master, everyone wants to show their skills..

Marill: *rolls eyes* That's Johto Journeys' theme music

Jason: *sighs* So u wanna be a master?

Marill: *throws tantrum* No, it's not ANY of those. It's the first theme music! *drinks Cherry Coke, instantly perks up and calms down* Aaw, sorry. You'll get it right sooner or later *giggles*

Jason: That's it, I'm not singing anymore of these new theme tunes *storms off set*

Lena from Fifth Voyager walks in

Lena: Why am I here? I'm not part of this show

Marill: Because I want you here

Lena: Erm, K. So how do you plan to fit me in your little story?

Marill: Erm, hang on a sec *drinks rest of Cherry Coke, looks slightly drunk afterwards* I'll think of something *does an (attempted) evil James laugh*

Lena: *looks scared to death* Okay..

Marill: Anyway, lets get on with my version of my favourite episode *attempts evil laugh but ends up sounding pathetic*

Lena: You sounded better when you were doing James' laugh

Marill: *clearly angry* What's that suppose to mean?

Somebody quickly hands her more Cherry Coke, and she drinks it ALL

Marill: *develops a big grin on her face* K, whatever

Lena slowly steps backwards, and escapes

**Scene 1:**  
Ash, Misty and Brock are walking along the road that looks like in the middle of nowhere (hmm, sounds like where I live). Brock is holding the soon to be evil Pokémon, Togepi. Dramatic music entails. The three kids turn to the Director with puzzled looks on their faces. The music gets cut off.

Director: Heh, heh, sorry. I slipped on the play button

Despite the interruption the gang continue walking along the road. They stop at a few wanted posters. They are on this sign that looks like a few cars have hit it.

Here's the jist of one...

"Wanted: The Cherry Coke Fanfic Writer. She must be caught before she writes more insane, and twisted fanfictions. You might be able to spot her holding a Cherry Coke bottle, and giggling at nothing in particular. Wanted, dead or alive.. preferably dead."

Brock: Sounds familiar....

Behind the kids, Marill screams and she runs off. As soon as she disappears out of sight, a police car drives past.

Misty: Yeah

The gang look at another poster. This one has a kid on it. He looks familiar to everyone.

Meanwhile a huge limo drives up the road. The driver notices the kids, so he tries to screech to a halt. Of course friction isn't on his side as the limo doesn't stop in time. All that's heard is a big crunching sound. The driver steps out.

Driver: Oops, I did it again. I wonder how many James fans I killed this time?

Marill reappeared.

Marill: Don't worry about it, they always come back to life just in time for the next episode. Besides, they weren't fans

Driver: Hey, you look familiar

Marill looks at poster. She screams and she runs off again.

The driver gets back in the limo, and drives off.

Jessie and Meowth jump out of the bushes and they look over Ash and co's erm, crushed bodies.

Meowth: Wow, they sure got it worse this time

Jessie: And earlier too.. hey look at this poster

Meowth: Isn't dat the writer?

James slowly walks over to the others. He takes one look at the three dead kids, and he faints

Meowth: What's there to faint at, there's no blood... Oh, there's some. Looks like we're the strong ones, huh Jess. Jess??

Jessie was also a crumpled heap on the ground, or half ground.. whatever.. lets just say she was accidentally using James' lower right leg as a, erm, pillow (hmm, comfy *cough*)

Meowth: Dat's gotta hurt

Marill appears again

Marill: Oh, I got mixed up again. It's only my Fifth Voyager Jess and Jim that faint like that... I think I'll fix it

Meowth: Nah, keep it, it's funny to see em like that

Marill looks at the two unconscious teenagers who didn't exactly land too well

Marill: Erm, k? Lets just hope Jess wakes up...

James: Huh? What the...

Marill: First...

James *blushes*

Marill: *rolls eyes* they always blush.. WHY???

Marill has a mental breakdown, and she runs away screaming

Meowth and James watch the insane girl run off. Jessie wakes up, and she screams for some odd reason

Meowth: What now?

Jessie: I erm... nothing *looks nervous*

Both of the teenagers get back to their feet as soon as the same limo comes back down the road. Meowth looks at Ash and co again, and then at the battered sign.

Meowth: Guys, we should step to the left, don't u think?

They all do so, and the limo crashes into the sign again moments after. Yes, and running over Ash and co's bodies again

The driver steps out. As soon as the gang see him, James screams and hides behind Jessie

Jessie: *angrily* What are you so afraid about?

Driver: I've finally found him *instantly brings out remote and presses a button*

A weird Vileplume shaped balloon appears in the sky. A net suddenly falls from the sky, and somehow catches James. Very familiar music starts playing, and a very familiar voice starts laughing from the balloon.

Voice: Prepare for trouble, there's no need for double

Suddenly the person comes into a better view as she jumps onto the edge of the balloon. She nearly falls in the process, but somehow she keeps her balance. You still can't see her face very well

Girl: To protect us from losing your money. To unite us both in holy matrimony. To denounce the evils of tamers' whips. The extend our bank accounts to er.. what rhymes with whips?

Driver *shrugs*

Finally everyone gets to see the girl's face.

Girl: *does a silly pose with a whip* Jezebel!

Meowth: Woah, that girl looks just like Jessie!

Jessie growls, and she smacks Meowth with a handy mallet

Jezebel goes back into the balloon properly, and she laughs evilly

Jezebel: The time has come, finally I can be a Mrs

Driver: *tries not to throw up* That girl makes me sick

The Vileplume balloon floats away, taking James with it

Meowth: Why would dat girl want James for?

Driver: *coughs* Weren't you listening to her motto?

He then jumps back into the limo and drives away

Meowth and Jessie suddenly realise what's happening

Both: That girl's going to marry James!

They both look at each other with confused expressions on their faces

Meowth: Erm, who'd want to marry him?

Jessie: That's not what I was confused about, furball! *smacks Meowth with a mallet again*

Meowth: What were you confused about then *continues to rub sore head*

Jessie: Doesn't matter, we have to do something

Meowth: Yeah, lets follow dat balloon!

**End of Part 1**  
**Goto Part 2**  



	2. Part 2

* TRAGEDY!! *  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat.. ok I lie, I own myself (unfortunately) and Lena. I don't own the song Tragedy either. That's about it really... damn I hate writing disclaimers.

The story is actually mine, so if you want to distribute it on another site then you must contact me, and get your head examined ^_^

Also forgive the insanity in this part, I don't own Steps.. they just decided to turn up. I didn't kidnap them and hold them for ransom... honest *laughs nervously* Also, sorry to all Claire fans, I luv insulting her because of the size of her mouth (I can't help it, I'm a nasty nasty person when I'm hyper... so I think anyway)

~~~~

**Last time on er.. what qualifies as a Pokémon fanfic, Ash and co got run over (twice) by a limo driver, Marill found out that she was wanted dead or alive, Jezebel stole James (Team Rocket style that is), and that's about it really. Ok, I promise to write a less pointless part now. I tried to make it as Rocketshippy as I possibly could. I am a Rocketshipper, but I'm crap at writing shippy stories, no matter what kind of ship. Oh well here goes...**

**And now the conclusion....**

Jessie and Meowth sat glumly in the Meowth balloon. They had been looking for the Vileplume balloon for hours with no luck.

Meowth: Maybe we could of caught up with them if you hadn't of fainted again

Meowth continued to file his claws as Jessie just growled in response.

Jessie: It's not my fault, furball. You could of took note of which direction they went

Suddenly the Meowth balloon collided with something. Jessie and Meowth rushed over to the side to yell at whoever had crashed into them. It was another balloon, a Marill balloon. *Yep, I'm obsessed*

Lena, complete with a Team Rocket uniform like Domino's, came to the side of the Marill balloon ready to yell herself.

Lena: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Jessie: Where the hell did you get that awful balloon from?

Marill appeared in Lena's balloon.

Marill: Hey, it's not awful!

Jessie: Whatever

Marill decided to disappear again. Everyone relaxed a little more after that.

Meowth: When did you get promoted?

Lena looked down at herself, and she grinned slightly.

Lena: I didn't. I got into a fight with Domino, and I killed her. I liked the uniform so I nicked it

Jessie and Meowth sweatdropped.

Lena: Hey where's James? I thought he was part of your team

Jessie: Don't ask

Lena: I already did, you didn't kill him did you?

Jessie and Meowth sweatdropped again.

Meowth: Is killing the only thing you think about?

Lena: Naah, just yesterday I wanted to injure a teenager so I could get his Cherry Coke, but I did actually kill him *sweatdrops* The point is I didn't think about it

Jessie: What happened was that he was kidnapped by this strange girl in a Vileplume balloon

Meowth: She looked like Jessie's twin sister

Jessie gave him some mallet treatment

Lena: Oh, her. Yeah I went to school with her

Meowth: Let me guess, you wanted to kill her too

Lena: I wanted to kill everybody, what's your point?

Meowth sweatdropped again.

Lena: Anyway I did see a Vileplume balloon going my way, about 2 hours ago. It landed outside some really posh mansion. You know the kind you like to blow up

Jessie: *sweatdrops* Er, yeah

Lena: I'll show you the way if you want

Meowth: As long as we it doesn't involve killing people then it's fine with me

Lena: *pouts* You're no fun. What's the point in joining Team Rocket if you can't kill anyone?

Jessie: This is suppose to be a kids program

Lena: But people die in Disney films, so why not in Pokémon?

Jessie and Meowth sweatdropped.

Meowth: The villains are the ones who die in those films

Lena: *laughs nervously* Oh, I get it

Marill appeared again holding another bottle of Cherry Coke.

Marill: Oh come on, I want to get to the good scenes *giggles hysterically*

Lena: Ooh Cherry Coke *stares menacingly at Marill*

Marill: Don't even think about it *disappears again*

Jessie: Come on, lets get going

~~~~

Marill: Lets sing a verse from Tragedy to erm, to start explaining why this episode is called Tragedy

Lisa Scott-Lee: Yeah, yeah, make it quick

Ian Watkins (H): In a hurry to see your boyfriend Lisa?

Lisa: *sweatdrops* Er... none of your business

Claire Richards: Ooh, Big Macs *eats Big Mac whole*

Marill: *sweatdrops* I only joked that she could do that

H: I don't see what's so great about him, I'm nice

Lisa: *sniggers* Right, whatever. I think you've been reading too much Fifth Voyager, it ain't going to happen

Faye Tozer: Can you hurry up, I hate being around those two... they suck

Claire: Who me? *eats another Big Mac whole*

Faye: Yeah, those 2 ruined my career

Lee Evans: Stop moaning Faye, you're the one that's suppose to sing the first verse

Faye: I can't be bothered though

Lisa: Can I sing?

Marill: I'm sure we can fit Bittersweet in, I love that song *giggles again*

Lisa: Er, K? I was talking about Tragedy

H: Yeah the guy you're marrying is a real Tragedy

Lisa: Shut up!

Faye: I take back my comment, now those two are getting on my nerves

Lee: Yeah

Marill: *giggles* Because of Fifth Voyager I'm a bit of a Lisa/H shipper now

Faye: I didn't know there was such a thing

Claire: Where did all the Big Macs go?

Everyone glares at Claire. Marill clicks her fingers and makes Claire disappear temporarily.

Marill: We don't need her until the second verse

Faye: I'm not singing Tragedy, I've done nothing but sing that. Steps have split, so I shouldn't have to sing

Lisa: I'll bloody sing, geez

H: Good, I like your singing better

Faye: That figures

Claire: Ooh, more Big Macs

Marill: Hey, how did she get back!

Everyone but Claire looks at each other, in a confused way. They all look at Claire and develop huge sweatdrops. Wherever she had been there must of been a McDonalds

Faye: I'm going, I can't be bothered with this

Faye leaves, so does Lee cos I can't be bothered with him at the moment. Claire continues to swallow the Big Macs whole. Lisa and H continue to argue about nothing in particular. Marill sweatdrops again.

Marill: Can't somebody, except Claire sing the first verse?

Lisa halts from punching H in the face and she runs over to the microphone.

Lisa: I'll sing

H: Ooh, yey *he says this in a dazed voice because he's already been punched twice*

Lisa:

_Hear I lie in a lost and lonel__y part of town_  
_Held in time in a world of tears I slow__ly drown_  
_Goin__' home I just can't make it all alone_  
_I really should be holding you, holding you_  
_Loving __you, loving you....._

~~~~

Jessie, Meowth and Lena were camping in the woods that always appear for no reason. Lena was busy showing the other two a pad with some sort of calculations on.

Lena: And then we plant the bomb, and then..

Jessie: Er... what bomb?

Lena: *looks at notepad and develops a sweatdrop* Oops, that was my Tony Blair plan

Jessie: You were planning on blowing up his house?

Lena: Er, *laughs nervously* no

Lena quickly turned the page of the notepad.

Lena: No that's my Hear'say assassination plot... *Jessie snatches it off her and she tears out the page* Er, k? *Jessie shrugs and she puts the piece of paper in her pocket*

Lena turns the page again, and again, and again, everyone falls asleep, and again, somebody picks their nose, and again, somebody commits suicide while somebody else scratches their head, and again

Lena: Damn, that's my Cherry Coke takeover plot *turns one more page* BINGO! Here it is, the James rescue plot

Jessie: Yeah, ok *is busy reading Hear'say assassination plot*

Lena snatches the piece of paper off her and she stuffs it in her pocket.

Lena: Do you want to rescue your boyfriend or not?

Jessie: *blushes* He's not my boyfriend

Meowth falls over laughing, Jessie whacks him with her 'come out of nowhere' fan.

Lena: Yeah, say what you want. Anyway, listen up

~~~~

Marill, H, and Lisa were standing around doing nothing while Claire was STILL eating the damn Big Macs

Marill: Shame, if she liked those Double Cheeseburgers she'd save money with that offer

Claire: *tries to say something with mouth full but no-one understands what she says*

H: What was that about me?

Lisa: It could of been anything

Marill: Oh come on guys, lets do the second verse

Lisa: What about the chorus?

Marill: We can't do that yet, I haven't learnt the dance moves completely yet

H: *sweatdrops* Where have you been for the last few years

Marill: I dunno, I missed Aqua when they started *breaks down crying* I'm a traitor, I hated Barbie Girl back then!

Lisa and H sweatdrop again.

Lisa: We'll just pretend not to know who they were, they were around before we were

H: Yet they broke up only 4 months before we did

Claire: *ununderstandable sentence*

Marill: *recovers quickly* Well we can't have Claire sing the second verse, H will have to

H: Yey! *goes all hyper like he usually does* I get to sing a verse to Tragedy

Marill: Wooh scary, in real life I was writing this bit and Tragedy came on

Lisa: Er, k?

Marill starts doing all the dance moves, well tries to. H, being in his usual hyper mood, joins in. Lisa laughs nervously while developing a huge sweatdrop

Claire: *tries to sing to her bit but she keeps eating her Big Macs at the same time*

Marill stops dancing because she was tired and lazy, H gets bored so he stops too.

H: Can I sing now?

Lisa: Please do, then we can end this scene

H: Yey!

_Night and day there's a burning down inside of me_  
_Burning love with a yearning that won't let me be_  
_Down I go and I just can't take it all alone_  
_I really should be holding you, holding you_  
_Loving you, loving you..._

~~~~

Ok, I'll set the scene now. It's the night before the best day of James' life *sniggers*, more like worst. He's in his old bedroom moping. It's a huge bedroom, in other words the opposite of my room, mine's like a cupboard, it's small and messy.

Anyway, Growlie *cutey! Oh sorry* is sitting on the bed next to him. He's fallen asleep so James has to console himself, meanwhile I'm just staring at that cute puppy *I don't like Growlithe's, but I love James', it's so sweet* Oops, sorry, I'll continue.

James hears something banging on one of the many windows. He slowly went over to it and he opened the large curtains. He was shocked to see Jessie and Lena at the window. He quickly opened the window, and Jessie let herself inside.

Lena: I'll be back in a few, I'm pretty sure Meowth's looking at my plot book

Lena tries to climb back down the ladder but she slips and falls. She lands on top of Meowth, crushing him. Lena grins and she quickly takes the notepad.

Meowth: What have you got against Marilyn Manson?

Lena: Well, er EVERYTHING!

Anyway back in James' room. Jessie and James had sat down on the bed *ok perverts, nothing's going to happen... NOTHING! Oops, I got carried away*

Jessie: Don't worry, James, Lena and I have a plan to get you out of that wedding tomorrow

James: It doesn't matter, Jess. My parents will just make me go through it no matter what happens

Jessie: *briefly slaps him to get him to snap out of it* Don't be stupid. We're going to get you out of that wedding, and we're leaving this place forever

James: Just forget it, Jess. I have a feeling I'm not going to be needing this anymore

He pulls out the usual red rose he usually pulls out of nowhere. He hands it over to Jessie.

Jessie: Why can't you keep it, James?

James: You know why I have it in the first place, because I'm getting married to Jezebel there's obviously no need for it

*Ok, just a warning, I'm trying to be serious with this bit of the story, so don't panic. I know it's not normal for me to be serious, just bare with me*

Jessie slowly took the rose off James. She looked at it, and then she looked back up at James.

Before they knew what was happening they were both kissing.

Lena chose that moment to climb back up the ladder. She pulled popcorn out of nowhere and she started stuffing her face.

Meowth started yelling up at her..

Meowth: Can you tell those two lovebirds to hurry it up! Somebodies coming!

Lena rolled her eyes and she put away the popcorn.

Lena: Erm, I hate to interrupt..

James and Jessie stopped what they were doing and they looked at Lena. They both blushed crimson red. Lena sweatdropped.

Lena: *looks nervous* I didn't see anything... erm somebodies coming, we'd better be going

Jessie went upto the window, and she climbed back out the window. Lena started climbing down. Jessie hesitated as she looked at James' rose. She slowly climbed down after Lena.

~~~~

Marill had finally managed to convince every member of Steps to come back and sing. They were getting ready to sing the chorus.

Lisa: Wow, you wrote that? A few sentences without something silly

Marill: Yeah yeah, I had to get unhypered to do that, now get on with it

H: Unhypered?

Marill: My new word for today. Now lets get on with it

Steps:

_Tragedy!_  
_When the feeling's gone and you can't go on_  
_It's Tragedy!_  
_When the morning cries and you don't know why_  
_It's hard to bear_  
_With no-one to love you you're going nowhere_

~~~~

It was the morning of the wedding. Lena was helping Jessie get dressed up in her erm, disguise.. yeh that'll do. I don't want to give anything away just yet. Meowth was nowhere to be seen.

Lena: So, what was that all about last night?

Jessie: Er, nothing happened

Lena: It clearly wasn't nothing

Jessie: You wouldn't understand, all you care about is killing

Lena: *shrugs* It's a hobby of mine, doesn't mean that I'm incapable of understanding love

Jessie: I didn't mention anything about love!

Lena: *sweatdrops* Er, yeah, neither did I *laughs nervously*

Lena finishes with what she's doing and she stands back

Lena: Perfect *does a thumbs up* Take a look for yourself

Jessie looked in the available mirror, yep they have one in the balloon. She and Lena both knew that they were definitely ready.

~~~~

Meowth and Lena were sneaking around the mansion, looking in every window they came across.

Meowth: Bingo, we've found our bride

Lena looked in the window Meowth was looking in.

Lena: Lets get to work then *laughs evilly*

She and Meowth quickly climbed in through the window, shocking Jezebel

Jezebel: Lena? Good thing you're here, I need a bridesmaid

Lena: We can't have a bridesmaid if there's no bride *brings a rope out of nowhere*

Lena and Meowth suddenly jump on her, and quickly gag her and tie her up. Lena waved at her before pushing the bride into a nearby cupboard.

Meowth pulled out a few boards and a hammer. He and Lena quickly sealed the cupboard doors. They hi-fived each other and they ran out.

~~~~

James' mum was fussing over him as he was ready to leave his room.

James' mum: Can't you do something with that fringe, it's so ungentlemanly

James: *rolls eyes* No, I can't

James' dad came over to the pair.

James' dad: It's time

Dramatic music starts playing, but somebody accidentally slips on the double speed button, and the music goes faster than usual. Somebody cuts it off using an axe

~~~~

Meowth and Lena were watching everyone going into the church from a higher floor.

Meowth: *points paw* There he is

Lena: Ok, we have to wait until... *Meowth fury swipes her*

Meowth: Stop dat, dat writer doesn't want anyone to know what the plan is before it happens

Lena: Ow, ok *scratch marks disappear like magic*

~~~~

James' dad was waiting around outside the church. Jezebel came upto him. Everyone thinks, how did she get out? Wait and see..

James' dad: About time you arrived, lets get on with it

Jezebel linked her arm with James' dad, and they headed into the church.

Inside the church the usual crappy music started *sorry, I don't think it's crappy, I couldn't think of another word*

James reluctantly turned around to see Jezebel so he could see his life come to an end *lol, can't u tell I don't like Jezebel* Something seemed different about her.... wait.... he could tell that was no Jezebel! Ok, what's going on?

Jezebel, or whoever she was, finally got to where James was. She looked at him and she winked at him.

James: *whispers btw* Jessie?

A few Rocketshippers go a bit ballistic at reading this... ok, they've read it all before so they wont be I just thought I'd write it

The vicar guy started to do the blabbering on while Lena and Meowth watched from above.

Meowth: Are we forgetting something?

Lena: Erm, I don't think so

Both of them rack their brains to think what it is they're missing

Jessie looked around nervously like she was waiting for something, she tried to keep her cool so she didn't get found out.

Meowth and Lena finally remembered.

Meowth&Lena: Oh crap!

They both ran off.

It was just getting to the vows part and thee erm, fake-bride and groom were looking a little nervous.

James: Er, is this part of the plan?

Jessie: No

Suddenly a rope came dangling from the ceiling. Jessie and James looked up and they sighed in relief. Lena and Meowth had came back to the balcony they were at earlier. James and Jessie quickly got a hold of the rope, and Lena and Meowth pulled them up to the balcony.

As soon as they were up Lena pressed a button on a remote she had.

Jessie: What took you guys so long? We nearly got married!

Meowth: I erm didn't think you two would mind that... OW!

Lena looked down to see a few mallet imprints on his face just before he collapsed.

Suddenly the roof exploded, and the Marill balloon is seen. Lena presses another button and a rope ladder came down from it. Lena picked up a battered Meowth, and they all climbed up to the balloon.

James' dad: What's going on?

Everyone groans since they've already figured it out for themselves.

~~~~

The following night the gang were having a party to celebrate their erm, victory

The song You by S Club 7 was playing really loudly from the Marill balloon *no I don't like them, I like a few of their songs though*

Lena was a little hyper, she had picked up Meowth and she was pretending to dance with him. He was yelling at the top of his voice to try and get her to let him go.

Meanwhile Jessie was giving James his favourite rose back.

James: Thanks for that, it was a good plan

Jessie: Yeh, I'd like to take the credit for it though. It was mainly Lena's idea

Meowth: Would you'se two stop yapping and help Meowth out here!

Jessie and James ignored him.

Jessie: By the way, how did you know it was me instead of Jezebel?

James: *tries not to blush* Believe it or not but I can tell the difference between you two. You both have the same faces, but ...

Jessie interrupted him by quickly pulling him in for a kiss.

Meowth burst out laughing despite the fact that Lena was dancing silly with him. Lena got sick of him laughing and she threw him as far as she could.

Meowth: I'M BLASTING OFF ALONE! *PING*

Lena pulled out some popcorn and she changed the CD Player so it would play a different song. Guess which one.

~~~~

_Hear I lie in a lost and lonel__y part of town_  
_Held in time in a world of tears I slow__ly drown_  
_Goin__' home I just can't make it all alone_  
_I really should be holding you, holding you_  
_Loving __you, loving you....._

_Tragedy!_  
_When the feeling's gone and you can't go on_  
_It's Tragedy!_  
_When the morning cries and you don't know why_  
_It's hard to bear_  
_With no-one to love you you're going nowhere_

_Tragedy!_  
_When you lose control and you __got no soul_  
_It's Tragedy!_  
_When the morning cries and your heart just dies_  
_It's hard to bear_  
_With no-one beside you you're going nowhere_

_Night and day there's a burning down inside of me_  
_Burning love with a yearning that won't let me be_  
_Down I go and I just can't take it all alone_  
_I really should be holding you, holding you_  
_Loving you, loving you..._

_Tragedy!_  
_When the feeling's gone and you can't go on_  
_It's Tragedy!_  
_When the morning cries and you don't know why_  
_It's hard to bear_  
_With no-one to love you you're going nowhere_

_Tragedy!_  
_When you lose control and you __got no soul_  
_It's Tragedy!_  
_When the morning cries and your heart just dies_  
_It's hard to bear_  
_With no-one beside you you're going nowhere_

**~~~~~~~~~**  
**THE END**  
**~~~~~~~~~**

Well what did u think? As you can easily tell this is my first attempt at a Rocketshippy story that I've actually finished! Ok, this is the only Rocketshippy fic I've done. I've done other shippy stories for Voyager characters but they were crap. I think I did a much better job with this one than the others.

Anyway I like my little insanity in stories, it makes it a little more interesting.  
Yes, I wasn't lying about me turning into a Lisa/H shipper, I don't know how it happened exactly. I did choose them two to play Jessie and James in my Voyager fanfic series, I think that has something to do with it *laughs nervously*. I'm probably the only one in the world. If there is another, please do tell then I'll know that I haven't gone totally insane.  



End file.
